Skull
Lore Ryuji Sakamoto is a student of Shujin Academy who comes from an abusive household. He used to be a member of Shujin's track team, but when Suguru Kamoshida became the team's trainer, he forced Ryuji to train until he broke his leg, and then started spreading rumours about him. This caused Ryuji to snap and assault Kamoshida, but this attack brought about the end of the track team as a consequence. This unfortunate chain of events caused other students to resent Ryuji, making him an outcast. However, it all changed when he met Akira Kurusu, an outcast teenager who discovered a method to change the hearts of evildoers. Ryuji and Akira joined forces to find a way to make Kamoshida confess for his crimes of abuse towards students. In his efforts to rebel against Kamoshida's oppression, Ryuji awakened the Captain Kidd Persona, and used it to fight alongside Akira. During their fight, they were joined by Ann Takamaki, another one of Kamoshida's victims, and a childhood friend of Ryuji. After ending Kamoshida's reign of terror, Akira, Ryuji and Ann decided to form a group called the Phantom Thieves in order to steal the hearts of criminals and make them atone for their sins. Seeing his friend gone, Ryuji called him a few times until eventually Futaba hacked Joker's phone and found his location. Soon enough he traveled there and discovered Platinum Academy, which he immediately joined. Though every night he takes the long drive back to his mother's house, as he doesn't want to worry her. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Abilities: Being a Phantom Theive and being exposed to the Meta-Verse it seems some of Ryuji's best feats are because of this area. He's capable of ripping off a metal rocket launcher that was attached to a shadow's arm, but not only this, as he managed to toss the large shadow in the process. Ren flew from the other side of the roof all the way to the group, and the pure strength of his throw tore the attached rocket off. His reaction time is insanely increased, along with his other all speed. He was able to escape quicksand at one point, and able to react to the Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge, which travels galaxies in seconds. Meaning his reaction time just like Joker's is at light speed. His durability and HP is one of the best in Platinum too. Spontaneous Movement: Though a weakness as well with Ryuji's messed up ankle he's forced to run and move with a /slight/ limp. Causing him to sometimes during his attacks seem insanely cartoonish with how he leaps and fights, making him unpredictable. Not only this but even with the injury Ryuji is still extremely fast as well, leaving enemies to have a really hard time gaining a possible read on him. Persona: Seiten Taisei. Immune to electricity, and weak to wind. Zio: Light Electric damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Shock. Lunge: Light Physical damage to 1 foe. Tarukaja: Buff attack power of 1 ally for 3 turns. Headbutt: Medium Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance of Forget. Adverse Resolve: Increase critical rate when being ambushed. Rampage: Light Physical damage to all foes 1x to 3x. Mazio: Light Electric damage to all foes. Rare chance of Shock. Bad Beat: Medium Physical damage to all foes. Low chance of Despair. Assault Dive: Heavy Physical damage to 1 foe. Zionga: Medium Electric damage to 1 foe. Swift Strike: Light Physical damage to all foes 3x to 4x. Shock Boost: Auto Enhance chance of inflicting Shock status. Elec Break: Suppress innate Electric resistance of all foes for 3 turns. Mazionga: Medium Electric damage to all foes. Deathbound: Medium Physical damage to all foes 1x to 2x.47 Elec Boost: Strengthen Electric attacks by 25%. Megaton Raid: Severe Physical damage to 1 foe. Ziodyne:Heavy Electric damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Shock. Matarukaja:Buff party attack power for 3 turns. Charge: Next physical attack inflicts 2.5x damage. Maziodyne: Heavy Electric damage to all foes. Rare chance of Shock. Agneyastra:Medium Physical damage to all foes 1x to 3x. God's Hand: Colossal Physical damage to 1 foe. Evade Wind: Triple evasion chance against Wind attacks. Weaknesses Ankle is a large weak spot, he's not too intelligent, his attacks without his Persona are short ranged, and wind does heavy damage to him.